nerd_queenfandomcom-20200215-history
Facts
Jennette McCurdy is single. Jennette denied rumors of dating anyone inthe iCarly cast via Youtube she olso denied the rumor about dating Max Ehrich, during her cupcake webisode. *Her worst fear is the ocean *Her favorite type of food is Asian (most notably: sushi) *Her favorite Harry Potter book was “Half Blood Prince”, but it was her least favorite of movies *Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. *She celebrates May 4th as Star Wars Day *Her favorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream *Jennette only feels comfortable singing when she is by herself, or to twenty other people. She feels she is unable to sing with only two or three people in the room with her. *Jennette McCurdy is of Puerto Rican and Irish descent *Her first celebrity crush was Johnny Depp *Her first TV ad appearance was a dentist commercial *Her first TV show appearance was on MADtv *Most prized posession: Figure skates *Got the iCarly role as Sam Puckett on December 10th *Jennette took on a dare to see fhow meany pieces of gum in her mouth, she was only able to fit in 10 pieces of gum *Jennette has been to 4 Kids Choice Awards Ceremonies so far *Loves playing board games such as Monopoly, Clue, Moods and Life. *Jennette has so far written four full-length screenplays and even a magazine which she describes as for girls aged 8 and up. *Favorite colors are pink and purple *Favorite shows when she was younger was “I Love Lucy” and “American Idol” and shows on Bravo such as “Project Runway” *Favorite animal is the polar bear *Fearful of sharks and bees *Has two middle names, Michelle and Faye *Favorite movies: Finding Forrester, the original Star Wars movies, Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Pianist, Edward Scissorhands, What’s Eating Gilbert Grape, The Dark Night (seen 3 times), and anything with Johnny Depp *Most of her family calls her “Nettie” or “Net-Net”, but her grandfather calls her “Scooter” because she would scoot around on her butt as a baby rather than crawl. *She’s a prankster. She once convinced people on the iCarly set that her real name was Jennetteria *Jennette was inspired to become an actress after watching Harrison Ford in Star Wars. In 2003, she appeared in the film Hollywood Homicide alongside him. *English is her favorite subject in school *She says her mum is the funniest person she knows *Loves really spicy food and once ate a raw jalapeno pepper on a dare *Jennette’s nicknames are ‘Net Net’, ‘Nettie’ and ‘Nette’. *Jennette has two birds, Tweety and McFly *Jennette’s summer mix songs include: Daft Punk, red house painters, vampire weekend, maroon 5, and the drums *Jennette McCurdy reached over 50,000 twitter followers 10 days before her birthday in 2009 *The name “Jennette” originated from her grandmother’s middle name *Jennette loves the show Friends and was introduced to it from music video director, Roman White, who gave her some DVDs *Jennette normally hates reality TV shows, but has a few exceptions such as of “Dance Moms” and “Toddlers and Tiaras” *One of Jennette’s voicemails was her quoting from the show Toddlers and Tiaras: “A dolla makes me holla honey boo-boo child” *Jennette comes up with various names for celebrities she meets. **Cosmos – Miranda Cosgrove **Kressington – Nathan Kress **Oreo – Ariana Grande